Kazama Natski
by vnienhuis
Summary: Female Naruto story. Natski is trained at a young age by the Hokage and Kyuubi. She is an ANBU but is the proctor of the chunnin exam. The summary really sucks so just read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto or the characters. **

**Summary: Female naruto Fic. Natski is abandoned at birth by her mother after her father, the Yondaime, died sealing the Kyuubi in her. She met the Kyuubi, whos name is Natsume, at age 4 and has been trained by him and the Sandaime Hokage since. They taught her ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and her bloodlines. Her mother was an Uchiha so she has the sharingan as well as the ryugan from her father. The story takes place during the chunnin exams. **

**

* * *

**

**Ages:**

**Rookie Nine: 13**

**Team Gai and Natski: 14**

**Kakashi: 17 (I'm making him young yah I know.)**

**

* * *

**

**Voting **

**Pairings:**

**Gaara/Natski**

**Kakashi/Natski**

**Natsume/Natski (Kyuubi is probably 17 in his human form but a teenager in demon years)**

**Sakura Bashing**

**Sasuke Bashing **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Team 7**

**

* * *

**

**Konoha: Natski's Apartment**

It was 6:00 in the morning and the sound of 'Riiiiiiiing! Wake up sleepy head! Wake up sleepy head!' could be heard in a small bedroom along with snoring. The chicken shaped alarm clock kept repeating itself until there was a loud crash and sudden silence. A blonde haired blue eyed girl, named Natski, slowly crept out from beneath the blankets while cursing the sun for rising. Laying on the bed for a while she reflected on the dream she just had. It was the same dream that she had been having for the past month. She would find herself in the middle of the forest running as fast as she could from the villagers. They all had pitchforks, knives and kunai in their hands trying to hit her with them. Suddenly she woud trip over a root and fall to the ground, giving the adults enough time to catch up. They would surround her and start stabbing, kicking and hitting her with whatever they could grab. When they thought she was dead, they would take a torch and throw it at her, letting her burn. This is how far she would get however. Natski would always wake up after the torch was thrown on her.

Climbing out of bed and walking to the bathroom proved to be a difficult task. She would constantly trip over items all over the floor, whether they were garbage or kunai. After finally making it to the shower stall, Natski turned on the water and quickly washed up. Walking to her closet she pulled out her old outfit, that consisted of a black pair of shorts and a white shirt, and sighed. She wanted better clothing but the store owners refused to sell her anything. As soon as she started to pull the shirt over her head she suddenly found herself in a large room.

* * *

**Natski's Mindscape: Natsume's aka Kyuubi's dojo**

Looking around, she instantly recognized the space as Natsume's dojo in her mind and relaxed knowing she was safe.

"Hello there Natski" greeted someone who stood behind the blonde girl. She didn't have to even turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"Hello to you too Natsume. To what do I owe the honour?"

"Well I wanted to give you a congratulations present for being allowed to be a proctor the chunnin exam. I know that you are tired of wearing those clothing so I decided to make some for you." Natsume held up a white box tied with a bow. Natski rushed over and opened her gift without a moment's hesitation. Inside was the most beautiful clothing in the world. Well at least to Natski it was. There was a pair of black hip hugger hakamas with a matching halter top. The top only reached 4 inches beneath her breasts giving a good view of her flat and tone stomach. Along the side of the left leg a nine-tailed fox was stitched in silver thread with another one wrapping around the breast area of the top. A bloodred sleeveless fishnet shirt was included along with black combat boots. As soon as she snapped out of her awe, Natski immediately glomped Natsume, repeatedly thanking him over and over again. She was about to disappear from her mind into the real world, when she was stopped by Natsume.

"What now Natsume? I need to go put on my new clothes so I can leave for the exams."

" There is something about the clothes that you should know. Actually three things. 1. The clothes never get dirty. 2. The clothes will grow with you. And 3. The clothes will instantly mend themselves. I also have one more gift for you. Remember when Zabuza gave you his sword? Well after you decided to store it here I upgraded it. I adjusted the handle to fit your grip better and I also made it so you can chanel jutsus through it. Since you have completed your kenjutsu training I now see that you are ready to use it." He walked over to the wall of the room and took off a cloth covered item from one of the many shelves and handed it to her. As she took off the cloth she gasped. In her hands was Zabuza's old sword but with many changes. The handle was now longer and thinner with a nine-tailed fox design wrapped around it. The blade itself was now the deepest shade of black that had no shine to it whatsoever. Where the blade met the handle, a large multicoloured jewel was embeded in it, twinkling in the light. As she looked closer, Natski noticed that it contained every colour that represented each element in it. After noticing that he had her attention once again, Natsume continued. "It may come in handy in the exam since you probably want to scare them. Right now you don't look scary at all. This is a gift for your birthday. I hope you use it well."

* * *

**Natski's Apartment**

The usual jarring of her mind brought Natski back to reality. In her arms she held her new clothes and her new blade. She quickly pulled on her clothing, combed her waist long hair and pulled her ANBU mask on side ways while she waited for her ramen to finish. When the timer went off she slurped down the noodles, attached her new sword to her back and jumped out of her apartment via window. It wasn't long before she had made it to the academy. The Hokage, or to her Sarutobi-sensei, had told her to go to room 301 at 8 o'clock in the academy to judge the first test. Since it was now exactly 8 she decided that she go to the room. After meeting up with the rest of the judges she teleported to the room she arriving in a poof of smoke with them. When she appeared all the chunnin hopefuls turned to look at her except for the remainder of the Konoha Rookie 10. After waiting for about a minute she got tired so she pulling some kunai out of her hip pouch she threw them and pinned each of the rookies to the wall. This immediately shut them up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Natski. "Alright now that I have your attention GET A FUCKING SEAT IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS OR YOU FAIL!" While keeping her face emotionaless she stuck out her hand and all her kunai came flying at her, only to be stopped inches in front of her hand. Thanks to her bloodline she could control the megnetic field around metal. Putting her kunai back in her pouch she turned around with a sadistic smile. "My name is Kazama Natski and I am the proctor for the first part of the exam. If you interupt me at all while I'm talking I will have the great pleasure of inflicting pain." Apparently some of the genin from other villages didn't take her threat seriously so they didn't heed her warning. "Now this test will be a paper test-" Natski was interupted by a mist shinobi who didn't listen to her warning.

"Why the hell are we doing a paper test?" he yelled only to cry out in pain when Natski appeared in front of him and break every bone in his arm by squeezing it. Turning towards his teammates she told them that they failed the exam and to leave. When they started to protest two kunai a millimeter away from their face silenced them.

After returning to the front she faced the remaining genin with a smile that seriously creeped them out. "Now that was fun! Does anyone have anything else to say? No? Good." She explained to them what they had to do and if they were caught cheating that they would fail. She also explained that after 45 minutes that she would give them a 10th question. Soon the 45 minutes were up and it was time for the last question.

"Now before I give you the question I will give you a choice. You can either not take it, fail and have a chance to become a chunnin next exam or you can take it and risk never becoming a chunnin" Naturally many of the genin started to protest but Natski silenced them with broken arms. "Now those who's arm I broke fail along with their teammates. Leave now." Once they left she continued on with her explaination. "Who wants to take the question? Those who don't leave now." Many people got up forcing their teammates to follow. When no one else moved there were only 9 teams left. Feeling proud of herself Natski went on to tell them the true meaning behind the exam. Just when she finished explaining someone crashed through the window with banner. When all the dust and glass cleared a woman with purple hair and a tan trench coat was standing in front of the room. A banner behind her read 'Mitarashi Anko Second Test Proctor'.

"Hello there maggots! My name is Mitarashi Anko and I'm your second exam proctor." After looking around the room she let out a low whistle. "Damn ochibi you did a great job! Only 9 teams? I think you did better than Ibiki would have." Turning her attention back to the genins she just sighed and continued to yell at them. "Follow me to the area for the second test!" Once Anko left with the genin Natski quickly picked up the test papers and teleported to the watching room in the tower of the Forset of Death. She was told to meet the Hokage here to report how many teams she passed because the genin had to arrive at the tower with 2 scrolls to pass the test. Walking over to the Hokage she delivered her report. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He expected her to pass at least 15 teams but was pleased anyways. This meant that there needed to be fewer preliminary matches. With a shrug Natski walked away to go to her room. She lived in the tower with Anko since she was 6 so she already knew her way around. Lying down on her bed, she took a deep breath entering dreamland. If one were to look at her right now they would see a peaceful expression on her face rather than her usual emotionaless or sadistic one.

* * *

**Alright! review to give me your opinion! I know that it wasn't very good but whatever. Flames or advice are welcome. Also vote for your favourite pairing!**


End file.
